Networking equipment such as routers, switches, cross-connects, Wavelength Division Multiplexing (WDM) terminals, etc. are realized generally through chassis (shelves) with modules which are selectively inserted for realizing various functions (e.g., optical ingress/egress, switching, control, etc.). Further, optical transceivers are being realized in so-called pluggable modules which are configured to insert into another module. Other types of sub-slot modules are also being used. As described herein, a module, circuit pack, card, blade, etc. are collectively referred to as a module. The module can support sub-slot pluggable modules, such as optical transceivers or the like. Conventionally, sub-slot pluggable modules include latches on the faceplate of the sub-slot pluggable modules. This approach takes significant real estate but is required to provide the appropriate mating force so that the sub-slot pluggable module is compliant, i.e., properly engages pins in the module. Conventional attempts at reducing the size of the latch or moving the latch to the module itself instead of the sub-slot pluggable module do not provide physical compliance to take up assembly tolerances i.e., are non-compliant. As described herein, physical compliance refers to a biasing force which is applied to take up assembly tolerances such that the modules interfaces properly mate with corresponding interfaces on a host device or module. With the high-speeds of these sub-slot pluggable modules, it is important to provide a compliant latching solution, but there is a need to reduce the real estate supporting higher density platforms which reduces the ability to provide the biasing force.